After Training
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: Naruto and Sakura engage in a little hands on activity after a vigorous training session.


**Author's Note: So it's been a little while since I last did a lemon, I really haven't had any good ideas lately until I stumbled upon yet another one of my older lemons, After Training, it was one of my better one shot lemons, yet I felt as though I could do better, so instead of just posting the older version, I'm once again going to redo it from the beginning so it makes more sense and just to tie it in with another story, this version of After Training takes place a few months after my other lemon inspired story, First Time. Hope you enjoy!**

The sound of metal clanking and various battle cries could be heard coming from somewhere within Konoha, more specifically the training grounds. Naruto Uzumaki and his girlfriend Sakura Haruno had been going at it for a few hours now, testing each other, seeing how far the other could take each other and as always Naruto was the one that came out on top. He easily dodged one of Sakura's chakra enhanced punches and jumped back a few feet noticing how tired Sakura looked.

"Hey, Sakura-chan… how about we take a break?"

"That sounds like a great idea to me Naruto."

Sakura then walked over to her pack and pulled out a towel wiping the sweat off from her face with Naruto looking on. At that moment Naruto's hormones seemed to kick into high gear as he watched Sakura gracefully wipe the remaining sweat from her face and her neck, it wasn't the act that was turning him on, it was just the fact that after training for so many years, the sweat seemed to highlight her more feminine attributes as her clothing stuck to her more than it usually did. He blushed a little thinking about it and noticed Sakura was looking in his general direction curiously.

"Is something wrong Naruto? You're looking at me like I've got something on my face…"

"Uh… it's nothing Sakura-chan!"

Naruto immediately turned the other way to hide his blush and the growing erection he had in his pants. It had only taken Sakura a few moments to catch on why Naruto was acting strangely and she got a devious grin on her face as she thought of a way to surprise him.

"So Naruto was thinking of me that way was he? Well, I'm about to give him a big surprise…"

Sakura carefully sneaked up behind Naruto and gently tapped him on the shoulder as he turned around nearly getting a nose bleed from what he saw. Sakura had unzipped her vest fully giving him a good look at her breasts which were still bound by her lacy pink bra, but still visible enough to see through the material.

"Sakura-chan! What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto stepped back a few feet as Sakura only giggled taking a few steps forward planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm giving you a view of what you were looking at earlier silly."

"Wait? How did you know I was looking at you like that?"

Sakura only laughed as she trailed a kiss down Naruto's neck to his jacket zip which she unzipped exposing his black shirt underneath, he panicked for a moment as he hastily zipped up his jacket and Sakura's vest much to her disappointment.

"What's wrong Naruto? I thought you were in the mood?"

Naruto's nervousness instantly disappeared as walked up closer to Sakura grinning while whispering into her ear.

"It's not that I'm in the mood Sakura-chan, it's just we're on the training grounds and other people can see us…"

Naruto pointed to a few other Leaf-nin who had gotten a nosebleed from seeing Sakura's actions and she blushed a bright red.

"Oh I see what you mean Naruto, but since we're in the mood and all, how about we engage in little hands on activity back at your place?"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed his and Sakura's packs before rushing off back to his apartment. A few minutes later they reached Naruto's apartment as he opened the door and closed it quickly, dropping their packs to the floor before he turned around pinning Sakura to his door as he passionately kissed her on the lips before suckling on the nape of her neck earning a few moans.

"Naghhh! That feels so good Naruto!"

Naruto grinned as he continued suckling on her neckline determined to leave one hell of a love hickey on her. Sakura in response could only moan out in more pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Naruto in order to gain some leverage against his solid frame of a body. She decided that she wasn't going to allow Naruto to have all the fun as she leaned in closer to his ear nibbling on it making him groan out in pleasure in between his actions. After a few more moments Naruto grew tired of what he was doing letting Sakura go.

"Hmm that was great Sakura-chan, but I think we should go to somewhere more private if we're going to continue."

"I don't have a problem with that Naruto-kun…"

To her surprise Naruto gently picked up Sakura bridal style heading towards his bedroom. Once they were inside of his bedroom Naruto gently laid Sakura down upon his bed before returning to her feet as he began to remove her boots. He took his time removing each boot taking note of how soft and smooth Sakura's skin felt as he grazed it. His actions didn't go unnoticed by Sakura as she giggled at his actions kicking her feet playfully at him.

"Naruto stop, that tickles!"

Naruto just smiled at her as he removed his own sandals and returned his attention to his lovely cherry blossom. Before continuing he untied his forehead protector and tossed it to the side and did the same for Sakura, feeling her silky smooth hair while doing so. Once he was done removing her forehead protector he gently pushed her down onto the bed as he hovered above her planning more kisses on her face while he snaked his hands down to her vest slowly unzipping it revealing her pink laced bra once again. Sakura could feel what Naruto was doing, allowing him to strip her of the material of clothing which he tossed out in his room without care.

He returned his eyes to Sakura's still covered breasts taking note of how sexy the bra looked on her and grinned as he reached around Sakura's back unhooking the garment. Sakura just smiled as she helped along by sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulders and it wasn't long before the garment was tossed aside leaving her topless before Naruto, her breasts exposed to the warm air.

Naruto stared down at her now uncovered breasts and saw that her nipples were fully erect, he could only guess that his earlier actions had something to do with that. He just grinned as he reached out lightly grazing one of her erect nipples with his finger making her moan in pleasure. Naruto started out slowly, gently massaging both of her nipples making it hard for Sakura to keep her moaning down as she wanted him to do more, she suddenly took both of her hands and shoved his face in between her breasts.

"Suckle me Naruto! Make me feel good!"

Naruto was shocked by Sakura's sudden actions, but smirked as he couldn't deny her request and gently lifted his head enough so he could stick out his tongue and began to lick her now sensitive nipples while suckling them at the same time, still that wasn't enough for Sakura as she grabbed both of his hands and put them directly on her breasts. Naruto got what she was saying to him as he gently massaged her breasts in addition to nipping her nipples and suckling them. The pleasure was too much for Sakura as she came a little in her shorts soaking them, Naruto didn't seem to notice as he continued what he was doing for a few more moments before stopping, making Sakura rather mad.

"Why'd you stop for Naruto?"

"I was getting a little tired of doing the same thing for the last few minutes, I think it's about time we move on…"

Sakura just smirked as she somehow knew Naruto was going to say that, but she wasn't about to let him strip her of anymore clothing for the moment, it was only fair that he got topless too. She got up from the bed and pushed Naruto down onto the bed as she straddled his waist.

"I only think its fair that you're topless to Naruto…"

Naruto nodded his head as Sakura leaned down and began to suckle on his ear lobe like she had done earlier making him groan out in pleasure. Sakura then moved down to his neck and decided to return the favor giving him a hickey in return on his neck before reaching down to the zipper of his jacket unzipping it revealing his black shirt underneath. She quickly stripped his jacket off of his body throwing it into his room. She moved her hands down to his waist and under his shirt feeling his surprisingly smooth skin before quickly shedding his black t-shirt off him leaving him topless like her. Sakura smirked as she got a good look at Naruto's well developed body, she snaked out her tongue and ran it across his abdomen making him shiver in pleasure from what she was doing.

The tent that was forming in his pants from her actions didn't go unnoticed by Sakura as she smirked and reached for the waistband of his pants. Before Naruto had a chance to react Sakura had peeled off his pants leaving him clad in only his black boxers. She was about to pull of his boxers too, but she felt a hand stop her as she turned to look up at Naruto who grinned at her.

"Now, now Sakura-chan, you said it yourself, it's only fair if you're in your underwear too…"

Sakura felt herself flipped over as Naruto now hovered over her with lust in his eyes as he bend down trailing a kiss down her breasts to her navel until he finally reached her shorts and buried his head into her still clothed crotch. He could smell her arousal as it was strong and he smiled undoing the snaps to her pink miniskirt which was soon discarded to the side of his bed, he then guided his hands to the waistband of her shorts peeling them off her skin, leaving her clad in only her pink panties which were soaked from his earlier actions. To Sakura's surprise Naruto didn't remove her panties as he began kissing her on the lips much to her dismay, but she didn't notice him sneak two of his fingers into her most private of areas and gasped at the sudden intrusion. Naruto gently began to finger Sakura while her inner walls tightened around his fingers.

"Damn, you're so tight Sakura-chan…"

Sakura blushed a little red as she was about to answer Naruto, but she suddenly yelped when he began to move faster with both of his fingers. Sakura moaned out in pleasure from Naruto's actions wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing him on the face while he continued to finger her.

"Ahhhhh! That's the spot! Keeping going Naruto!"

Eventually Naruto's fingering was too much for Sakura to handle as she came right there, soaking Naruto's finger and her panties even more. She breathed heavily and looked over at Naruto who seemed to relish in the moment as he withdrew his fingers from her pussy. His fingers were covered in her juices, but he didn't seem to mind as he put both of his fingers into his mouth savoring her juices. He looked back at Sakura smiling at her.

"You taste great Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed at Naruto's comment as he reached for the band of her panties and started pulling them down her legs. Sakura helped him along by moving her hips so he could easily remove her last material of clothing and it was carelessly thrown somewhere in his room as he drank in the site before, Sakura was now fully nude before him and he didn't waste anytime bending down and suckling on her inner thigh. Sakura shivered knowing what was coming next as she felt Naruto slowly move from her inner thigh to her pussy which was still soaked from earlier. She let out of moan of pleasure as Naruto thrust his tongue into her. He had done this many times before, but each time was something different and Sakura enjoyed every moment of it as she wrapped her legs around his head in an effort to draw him in more.

Naruto didn't seem to mind the action as he continued to pleasure Sakura with his tongue until finally it became too much for her and she came for a second time, spilling her juices over all his face. Naruto looked up at Sakura wiping the juices off from his face before happily lapping up what was left of her juices. She stayed still for a moment allowing the aftershock of her orgasm to pass before turning back to Naruto who sat on the bed next to her. Sakura smiled at him as she got off the bed and reached for the waistband of Naruto's boxers and slowly peeled them off of him leaving him naked before her.

Sakura blushed at the site before her as Naruto's member was already standing proud and tall waiting for her to give it some attention, she obliged by gently rubbing it at first earning a few groans from Naruto. She then continued to rub up and down his shaft making him groan out even more, but he seemed to be holding back from what Sakura could tell. She upped her efforts by inserting some of his member into her mouth sucking on it which seemed to work as Naruto could now barely contain his groans. Eventually Sakura's efforts paid off as Naruto let out a low groan signifying his release. He shuttered in the aftermath of his orgasm and watched as Sakura drank in his juices just like he had done.

"You taste great as well Naruto…"

Naruto smiled at Sakura as he guided her back on the bed and the both of them knew what was coming next, they had done this numerous times before and today wasn't any different. Naruto supported his weight the best he could as he brushed his member against Sakura's opening, making both parties moan out in pleasure. Naruto carefully positioned himself and looked into Sakura's eyes waiting for her to tell him to proceed, she nodded and he carefully inserted himself into her. Once he was fully inside of her they could hardly control they're moaning as the pleasure was overwhelming too them. They began their love making going at a slow pace, eventually moving at a faster pace per Sakura's request as she huskily whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Faster… Naruto…"

Naruto obliged her request and began to thrust faster hitting her g-spot with each thrust, eventually Naruto could feel himself coming to his release and the same for Sakura, he wasn't sure about releasing inside of Sakura as he looked into her eyes for the answer and he could tell it was okay. With one final hard thrust Naruto felt himself explode as he let out a low groan and felt himself filling Sakura up with his essence while she moaned out in pleasure releasing her juices all over him allowing them to mix for a moment before he pulled out. They collapsed onto his bed having a look of satisfaction on their faces from what they had just done.

"So, was that after training exercise worth it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled as she huddled closer to Naruto nuzzling her face into his neck.

"It was definitely worth it Naruto, in fact I think we should do this more often after we train."


End file.
